15 Roses
by HazelMoon4869
Summary: 15 one shots dedicated to Ran and Shinichi.
1. Love Don't run

Love Don't Run

"Ran-neechan" Conan says softy "'Can I talk to you?"

Ran nods and takes his hand pulling him to the couch.

"This is going to hurt" she thinks staring into his nervous blue eyes "This is gonna hurt like hell. This is gonna damn near kill me., sometimes the truth aint easy."

Conan opens his mouth as to say something but quickly snaps it shut and stares into her eyes.

"I know that your scared of telling me something I don't wanna hear." Ran whispers "but, Shinichi believe that I'm not leaving, you couldn't give me one good reason.."

His eyes widen in disbelief before slowly closing "how long have you known."

"About a month or so" she says looking down.

"I understand if you hate me and want nothing to do with me" he whispers.

Ran shakes her head and leans in pressing a soft kiss to his lips " Love don't run. Love don't hide. It won't turn away or back down from a fight. I'm right here and I aint going anywhere. Love's too tough it wont give up no not on us Shinichi …Love don't run."

His eyes widen "Love?" he whispers "Ran you love me?"

Ran blushes and nods "of course I do." she says taking his hand "do you love me?"

He smiles slightly and presses his lips to hers "I love you" he confirms "This is going to be tough Ran. There's people out there that want me dead and I don't want you to be dragged down with me."

Ran squeezes his small hand "This is gonna make us stronger, its gonna make forever longer." she says smiling at him "I know it would be easier to just walk away but, what we got is real. We can do it Shinichi. We'll get through it."

He smiles at her "I love you Ran."

"I love you too" Ran sees all the emotions that he usually hides flash trough his eyes. The hurt, the pain, the guilt every one of them were clearly displayed in his eyes.

Ran eyes begin to sting with tears and she wraps him in a tight hug "its ok to cry" she whispers in his ear "you can let it out in front of me. We can cry together, there's nothing wrong with that is there? Just lay in my arms and let out everything that's weighing on your heart."

Conan squeezes his eyes shut but cant stop the tears from leaking out letting out the anger and pain he'd suppressed for so long. Ran eyes fill with tears as she feels his small form shake from sobs in her arm and his hands tightly grip the fabric of her shirt. Ran squeezes him harder letting out her own sobs.

"Ran" Conan says between sobs "I love you. I'm sorry."

Ran only sobs harder in response. Conan pulls out of the hug with red puffy eyes to touch her moist cheek. Conan manages to smile at her and she can't help but smile back. Conan places a small kiss on her lips.

He presses his forehead lightly to hers "I won't run, and I won't hide. I won't turn away, I just wanna make things right. I'm right here and I aint going anywhere Love's too tough it won't give up no not on us. Baby Love don't run"

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan nor Love don't run by Steve Holy on which this fic was based off of.

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Waiting

Ran stares at her cell phone Sonoko's words echoing in her head "You do want to know how he feels about you, right?" She takes a deep breath and pushes the familiar number in.

Conan, who was on the couch, yelps and runs out of the room.

"What the-" Ran starts after him but stops when she hears the voice on the other end.

"Hey Ran."

Ran smiles happily "Hi Shinichi" she says blushing "I just wanted to call and well talk to you."

He chuckles "Alright I don't have much time to talk but a few minutes won't hurt. How's school going."

Ran goes on about school for awhile.

"Ran sorry I need to get going." he says.

"No, Shinichi I have a question." Ran says blushing.

"Y-yeah" he says nervous that it would be about his return.

Ran squeezes her phone "Shinichi what I'm I to you."

There's a short pause and he replies blushing "You're my best friend." and quietly says "and the most important person in the world to me."

"Just your friend." she says quietly.

"Ran what if I came home, but I looked a little different?" he asks.

"I don't care Shinichi! I just want you back home!" she says tearfully.

"I wish I could see you too" he says blushing "I really miss you Ran."

Ran blushes and shakes her head "Shinichi am I only a friend to you?"

"Ran I'd rather tell you that in person."

"And when exactly will that be? You always say soon and then I never see you! I don't understand how I fell in love with a detective freak like you!" Ran yelps covering her mouth bright red.

"Ran…"

"You never heard that!" she speaks.

"But I did."

"Then forget."

Suddenly the front door opens reveling Conan "Baaro." he says smiling and blushing he slips his glasses off "I Shinichi Kudo love you, Ran Mouri, more then anyone on this entire Earth."

Ran stands there in utter shock. Conan chuckles and takes her hand pulling her by the hand to the couch. Once their seated Conan smiles and hugs her tight "Co-Shin" is all she gets out. Conan sighs and wraps her arms around him pushing her face into the crook of his neck. Ran doesn't pull back and just buries her head into his neck. Conan gently strokes her hair as the sobs start to break out from her.

"Shinichi I-is this really you?" she sobs clinging to the back of Conan's shirt.

"Its me Ran." he whispers.

"Shinichi?" she sniffles.

"Yes"

"Do you love me?" she asks softy.

Conan gently kisses her hair "More then anything."

Ran smiles slightly "I love you too."

Conan slowly pushes her back cupping her cheek stroking it lightly with his thumb. Ran smiles and closes her eyes leaning into his touch. "Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Ran blushes shaking her head "no, have you?"

Conan smiles and shakes his head no "Can I steal yours?" he asks leaning in.

Ran smiles and nods softly. Conan leans in and presses a very light kiss to her lips. Ran touches his cheek and kisses him back very softly as if she was afraid he'd break if she kissed him any harder.

Conan pulls back "Ran" he says softly. Ran's hand slips to he back of his head pulling him in for another kiss. She didn't dare make the kiss anything more then their lips touching, but just that slight touch caused an unbelievably wonderful sensation for both of them. Conan runs his fingers through her silky brown hair causing Ran to all but melt at the touch. Conan smiles under the kiss as he feels her body weaken and drop all defenses.

Conan pulls back and presses his forehead to hers "I love you" he say softly "and that's why I want to do what's best for you, even if what's best will hurt us both."

"Shinichi wha-"

He kisses her softly to silence her "Ran I love you and I'm sorry, but you mean everything to me, and you deserve a family, a life. I can't give that to you though. I'm stuck in this body, there's no cure."

"Shinichi I don't care." She half yells tears rolling down her cheeks "I only want to be with you."

"Ran please" he begs "You can find a nice guy and start a family, become a lawyer like your mom and-"

Ran kisses him full force not caring to hold back anymore. He wraps his small arms around her neck and kisses her back just as hard. When they finally pull apart, Ran looks Conan square in the eye and says "Shinichi I love you and only you and that's not going to change. If you do this I'll end up in some loveless marriage and who knows maybe you could end up like that too. Anyway, my point is its going to hurt both of us. Besides I can wait until your eighteen and then we can do all those things."

Conan sighs "Stubborn as always."

"That's not an answer Shinichi."

He thinks for a moment "Damn" he mutters.

"What?" she asks confused

He sighs "I can't say no to you."

Ran giggles and hugs him "Then we can both wait?"

"We can wait" he confirms kissing her neck "but I don't know if I can wait ten years to kiss you again."

Ran smiles "that's ok we definitely won't be able to wait very long for that."

He smiles "good" he leans in pressing a softy kiss to her lips.

Hope you enjoyed^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thank you for reading! Please review^


	3. Superman

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_I hang on every word you say._

The ring of the phone rings through the empty agency. A certain brown haired girl sniffles and picks up her cellphone her dazed eyes not leaving the window. "Hello?" she says in a quiet voice. "Hi Ran, it's me." A familiar voice responds. Ran's eyes fill with fresh tears as his image fills her mind.

_You'll smile and say "How are you?"_

_And I'll say, "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I'll love you forever_

"Shinichi..." she whispers quietly. "Are you doing, ok? The kid with the glasses said that you've been pretty down lately." "Of course I'm upset!" she thinks "I miss you and haven't seen you in forever." Not able to gather the courage to say what's really on her mind she lets out a simple "I'm fine, don't worry." Shinichi lets out a humorless laugh "Don't worry? Ran do you realize I worry about you every single day" he admits blushing. Ran blushes, but lets a small smile play on her lips "That's my line!" she says "Knowing you I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself into some serious trouble."

_Tall, dark and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_But I hope someday he'll take me away_

_And save the day_

Shinichi forces a laugh "I already have." Ran's eyes widen "Shinichi what do you mean?" She asks worriedly "Are you alright?" Shinichi can't help but smile guiltily "I'll tell you when I come home ok?" he blushes and adds "Besides I have other things I need to tell you too. Can you wait for me a little longer please?"

_Something in his deep blue eyes has me saying_

_He's not all bad like his reputation_

_And I can't hear one single word they say_

_And you'll leave, got places to be_

_And I'll be okay_

Ran sighs with a tired smile "people keep telling me to give up on you, to forget and move on. It's hard, but I know you're worth waiting for and I'll wait for you until you come home for good." Shinichi smiles lovingly at the voice on the other end of the phone feeling as if he just fell even deeper in love with her "I'm sorry for putting you through this and I promise you I'll come home to _you_ Ran." Ran blushes brightly "t-to me?" He feels his face become warm and glances at the busy streets from his spot in the phone booth "Why else would I be trying so hard to come home?" Ran smiles pressing the phone to her ear "I miss you Shinichi." Shinichi looks at the ground and slowly says "I know I don't tell you as much as I should, but I miss being able to talk to you like this and looking at you face to face and seeing your blue eyes." Without having to stand on a chair he adds mentally. He hears Ran begin to cry softly over the speaker of the phone. "Hey now, don't cry." "I'm not" she sniffles wiping her eyes.

_I watched Superman fly away._

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world._

_I'll be around_

_And I watched Superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

"Ran I-"

"Have to go?" Ran finishes for him. "Yeah" Shinichi sighs. Ran smiles a little "Ok, but you better come back to me Kudo Shinichi." He smiles and nods "I'll return to you even if it kills me." A thick silence consumes them neither wanting to lose the only source of communication they've come to know. Shinichi breaks the silence by saying in a soft voice "Bye Ran I'll call you soon ok?" "Ok" she says trying to hide the sadness in her voice "Bye Shinichi." With that Ran closes her phone and Conan hangs up the phone in the phone booth. Conan sighs closing his eyes wishing he could do even more to cheer her up. Suddenly a wonderful scent surrounds him.

_I'm far away, but I'll never let you go_

_I'm love struck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

Ran presses her forehead against the cool glass of the window allowing a sad sigh to escape her lips. A small smile pulls at her lips as she sees Conan walking toward the agency. Her eyes strain to identify the small bundle in his arms. Ran wipes her eyes trying to erase any signs of tears. She hears the door slowly open "Ran-neechan I'm home." Conan says his tone missing his usual energetic vibe. Ran forces a smile "Hello Con-" Ran stops as Conan pushes a bouquet of purple and white Orchids up to her. Conan blushes brightly "You've been down lately." He says softly. "Conan-kun these are beautiful did you get them for me?" she says touched. Conan hesitates wanting to tell her they were from Shinichi, but he knew she would want to know how he got them and where Shinichi was, all answers he couldn't give her. "Yes" he says soft and shy "I know your name means Orchid and they smell and look so beautiful that they reminded me of you." Ran blushes and kneels down a soft smile on her face. She brushes his bangs back kissing his forehead "They're beautiful Conan, thank you so much. I feel a lot better." Conan feels his cheeks burn at the kiss and words. Without thinking he wraps his small arms around her neck giving her a gentle hug "You can pretend they're from Shinichi ok?" He whispers before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and letting her go. Before she can respond Conan leaves the room silently going into the room he and Kogoro shared.

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

_Wishing the call was from you_

_'Cause I've loved you from the very first day_

Ran buries her face in the sweet smelling flowers. Feeling many emotions overwhelm her. She then feels something poke against her cheek. She pulls out a small card and in neat print read 'To Ran with all the love in the world.' Ran flips the card seeking a signature, but finding nothing but the eight words. She feels the tears sting her eyes again and in a soft voice whispers "Come home soon Shinichi."

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around forever and ever_

_I watched Superman fly away_

_I swear, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_Come back down_

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Superman by Taylor Swift

Just a short little story I wrote after hearing the song Superman.

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


End file.
